The Best Gift Ever
by kawaii-lurve
Summary: It's Ruby's birthday. What would Sapphire give him? A doll? A card? A pokémon? Or something special? Ruby/Sapphire FranticShipping One-Shot Happy FranticShipping Day!


.:INTRODUCTION:.  
This is a FranticShipping one-shot. I only thought of the storyline after Ruby's birthday so I only post it now. The characters might be OOC because it's set 7 years after the Battle Frontier Arc and people do change and moreover, I focus more on the emotion.

.:Summary:.  
It's Ruby's birthday. What would Sapphire give him? A doll? A card? A pokémon? Or something special?

.:Pairing:.  
FranticShipping

.:Rating:.  
T

-

_Some gifts are big; others are small. Gifts from the heart are the best gifts of all. - Anonymous_

A raven-haired boy paced up and down the corridor nervously, his hands had been sweating non-stop since he arrived. His cloths were torn, wrinkled and some leaves, dust and strains of blood could be found on his cloths. But this boy, who was most particular about one's appearance and hygiene, and for the first time in his life, appeared to be ignoring it or rather, oblivious to it.

This was happening too fast and he didn't expect it to happen especially when he was in the midst of a contest. During the last appeal, his phone vibrated several times. He ignored it at first, thinking that it was just some nuisance calls, but then it kept on vibrating non-stop, making him irritated and unable to concentrate, and thus, he had no choice but to pick it up.

He heard the panic voice of Professor Birch and knew that something had gone wrong. Speaking too fast for him to catch the key points, he told the caller to repeat it slowly and also clearly, with indication of displease in his voice. This time round, he heard it loud and clear and it nearly made his heart stopped. But for the benefit of doubt, he asked again to confirm. Having received the same reply, he dashed out of the contests hall even before the announcer could even announce the winner.

Burning with anxiety to get to the destination, the boy seemed to lost his sense of direction and turned around frantically, trying to find the right direction. He, however, failed to notice that a certain pokémon of his could help him with the problem he was facing. His pokémons couldn't stand him turning around as his action had indirectly caused them to be dizzy. Suddenly, a beam of red light was emitted from one of his pokéballs and a pokémon emerged from the small red and white sphere and stood before him. It was his Kirlia.

It took the boy several minutes to understand what his pokémon was trying to tell him. Once he had understood, the pokémon teleported him to several places but none of it was the destination he wanted.

First, he was teleported to Sootopolis City whereby he met his master. His master insisted on having a cup of cappuccino with him since they had not seen each other for a long time and they would definitely have a lot of things to chat about. He immediately declined the offer and was teleported to somewhere else, leaving his master bewildered.

Next, he was teleported to Fortree City and landed on a tree branch. Being not able to withstand the weight, the tree branch broke into half and the boy crashed onto the ground. During the process of plummeting, some tree branches ripped off his cloths and even scratched against his body, causing some blood to flow out from his wound. The loud crashing sound startled a few children who were playing nearby. The Gym Leader of the City came over to find out what the commotion was and was surprised to see a boy on the ground. Reaching out her hand to pull up the boy, she was surprised to see the familiar face of boy. The boy simply told her that he needed to go somewhere urgently and he was teleported to somewhere else even before the Gym Leader could offer him a ride.

After teleported to several places, he was finally teleported to Littleroot Town. Upon reaching, he quickly ran towards the direction of the hospital, wishing that everything would be fine.

However, the nurse told him that she was still inside and told him to wait patiently, but this only made him more worried – worried that something might go wrong.

-

Having walked back and forth for about half an hour, he legs soon became tired and he decided to rest for a while. He sat down and leaned back with his eyes closed, trying to relax. He recalled the incident that happened roughly one year ago...

-

One year ago, Red invited all of the dex holders to his house for a surprise birthday party for Sapphire. Blue managed to sneak out a bottle of high alcohol content wine from her house and lied to everyone that it was just coke and forced everyone to drink it. Things really gone out of way - all of them were drunk, especially Ruby and Sapphire, and Professor Oak, Daisy and Blue's parents couldn't take care of ten of them mainly because Professor Oak was quite old and Daisy was pregnant. Two people were forced to stay in the hotel and they were none other than Ruby and Sapphire. Despite Sapphire's protest to stay at Red's house instead of the hotel since she was the birthday girl, they were still dragged to the hotel because something horrible happened…

"_Why I couldn't stay here?" a drunken Sapphire demanded, smashing her hands on the table. _

"_Because we couldn't possibly take care of the ten of you, Sapphire, how many times must I tell you?" Professor Oak replied impatiently while trying to prevent Gold from going near Blue. _

"_Because the two of you were the last to come here," Blue said before collapsing onto Green and caused a frown to be formed on his face._

"_I came late because you all are giving me a surprise!" Sapphire shouted right into Blue's ear._

"_What was that for?" Blue shouted angrily while rubbing her ears sleepily. As the two girls continued to argue, the frown on Green's face soon became deeper and bigger._

"_Well, I don't care, I just want to stay here!" Sapphire once again smashed her hand on the table, her legs kicking objects placed on the floor such as chairs, her hands swinging in the mid air in all directions, hitting every single items she had came contact with._

_CRASH!_

_A few chairs and a table were broken. Some paintings pinned on the wall were found on the floor, broken. Some glass ornaments placed on the table were found shattered on the floor._

_Red, who usually had no temper at all, shouted at the top of his voice, "Enough of that! What have you done to my house, Sapphire? Now, get out of my house! RIGHT NOW!"_

Being drunk, both of them didn't really know what had happened that night. When they woke up in the morning, they found themselves together in a bed and their respective cloths were scattered on the floor. They were afraid that they had done the wrong thing and decided to keep the incident to themselves. Through some methods, Blue managed to find out about it! She reassured them that nothing would happen since they weren't sure of what happened either and maybe nothing had happened at all. They believed her since they also hoped for the same.

But things always didn't go as successfully as planned – after a few months, the last things that they would ever expected happened. They had a baby and they started bickering.

Ruby merely stated that they were still young and not ready for it. Thinking that it would probably ruin their futures, he tried to persuade Sapphire to abort it. Sapphire, however, misinterpreted his intention and thought that he was just trying to shirk the responsibility. She insisted on having the baby and said that the baby was innocent and they shouldn't be so cruel. This disagreement caused their relationship to be nearly shattered into pieces.

Ruby reflected after the incident. He realized that he shouldn't be so selfish and he had a full responsibility to take care of them regardless of what happened. Since he was the one who hurt her, he decided to apologize to her and also propose to her but was afraid that she might reject her because of their previous controversy.

Sapphire, on the other hand, thought that Ruby would leave her once and for all and vowed to raise the baby all by herself no matter what problems she might face in the future. Like he had said in the past, she was a wild girl and a wild girl was supposed to be strong and independent and she would definitely be able to raise the child all by herself and not to mention with the help of her father, Professor Birch who had experiences of raising a child all by himself.

-

She had always thought that he had changed but he hasn't. He was still the same old selfish boy who only cared for himself more than anything else. She was truly disappointed in him.

_I'm… not interested…_

His voice echoed in her mind again and again. She felt as if she had returned to the past and witnessed the whole scene again and again. Memories of that day kept on replaying in her mind and it seemed that it was unable to get out of her mind…

Would he ever know how hurt she was when he said those words?

-

They had a cold war for several days. Ruby decided to take the first move and asked her out. Sapphire agreed but on the actual day, she didn't go at all. She was afraid – afraid that he had asked her out to tell her something she wouldn't want to hear, which was to break up. She was really confused and just then, Blue called her to go to her house for an all girls' party…

Seeing that Sapphire didn't turned up like she said she would, Ruby was truly disappointed. However, this didn't stop him from relinquishing his plan of proposing to her. Ruby went to Sapphire's house but it seemed vacant. To prove his sincerity, he waited outside her house. One day. Two day. Sapphire still didn't come back. Ruby left disappointedly and dropped something precious onto the ground without realizing it.

On the same day, Sapphire returned from Kanto. While swinging from tree to tree with the help of a thick vine, she heard her neighbours gossiping about a boy with a grotesque hat, waiting outside the Birch's house for days. The only person who came to her mind was Ruby. However, when she reached her house, she saw no one there but something glittering from the ground caught her attention. She walked over and picked it up. It was a sapphire ring and it was exactly the same one she saw a few months ago with him...

"_Hey Ruby, just look at this!" Sapphire exclaimed excitedly, pointing into a display panel._

"_Hmm, a ring?" Ruby took a closer look at the ring and noticed that it was a sapphire ring. _

"_I wish I have money to buy it. It's so beautiful…" Sapphire commented._

"_A wild girl like you would actually like something like that? If you wear that ring, you would definitely ruin it. I think a ring made by leaves would actually suit you better and -"_

"_What did you mean by that?" Sapphire interrupted him and delivered a punch onto his face. _

Sapphire examined the ring and found the word 'Sapphire' engraved on it. _Did he buy it for me?_ She shook her head repeatedly. _Don't be silly; there are thousands of people in this world who are named Sapphire. It wouldn't be me._

"Sapphire…" Sapphire turned around and saw Ruby standing a few feet behind her. Sapphire was shocked and surprised at the same time, causing her to drop the ring onto the ground. _Did he come here and wait like the neighbours said?_

"I…" She didn't know what to say. She couldn't possibly say that she would love to marry him and jump into his arms. She didn't even know whether she should forgive him. Her heart was confused. She couldn't forgive him so easily for all the things he had said and done.

"I'm sorry, I …" Sapphire burst into tears and ran into her house and slammed the door shut. With her back against the door, she sat on the ground, her face in her palms. Tears dripped down to the dry ground through the gaps between her fingers.

"I don't want to be hurt again…"

_I'm not interested…_

-

The brunette girl opened her swollen eyes and looked around her surrounding. It was dark with only some lights that passed through the opened windows. The leaves outside were rustling as the wind blew. She slowly stood up, opened the door slightly and peeped through. She scanned through the view in front of her - there was no one. She was about to close the door but she heard some murmurings.

"Sapphire… Sapphire…"

She walked out and saw Ruby sitting next to the wall, sleeping. _He was here all this while when I was asleep? _The wind continued to blow and it got stronger. Sapphire's cerulean eyes fixed on him worriedly. _Will he catch a cold?_ She went inside and took a blanket to cover him. She smiled as she looked at him sleeping peacefully and was about to go back to her house but Ruby suddenly grabbed her wrist.

"Sapphire…" Sapphire struggled to get free from him and once she succeeded, she ran back to her house, slamming the door shut.

She was confused. Why did she get him a blanket and yet she wanted to get away from him? She did care for him, didn't she? For what reason was she doing this for? For revenge? She asked herself repeatedly. Why did she want to torture both of them? She knew fully well that they love each other but why did she want to make things so difficult for him? Why did her thoughts and actions contradict each other? Why?

She pondered over these questions and she finally knew the answer – doubt. She doubted him. She doubted his love for her. She had no trust in him. She really didn't know whether to trust him again. Her heart was totally confused.

"Sapphire, what must I do so that you will forgive me?"

_I'm… not interested…_

Forgive? Should she forgive him like she did in the past? Should she ever forgive him for all the harms he had done to her? Maybe she should… Or maybe not…

She wasn't like the little innocent and naïve girl she used to be; she wouldn't believe and forgive him so easily again anymore…

All he had said were just a pack of lies…

Lies…

-

For the next few minutes, Sapphire sat down at the corner of the living room, deep in thoughts. She wondered whether she should forgive him. She wondered whether she should trust him. She wondered whether she should…

Then, she came to a decision and that was to test him. Test.

"Well, drink this, then." Sapphire took a bottle from the cabinet with a skull label on it and handed it over to Ruby via the window. "It will make your hair turned white, your skin would winkle and there are also side-effects like blind, deaf..."

_I reckon you wouldn't drink it, since you care about your looks more than anything else._

Ruby took the bottle and hesitated for a while. "Drink it if you really love me," Sapphire said, her back facing him. Ruby took a one last look at Sapphire and closed his eyes. His hand slowly reached for the cap of the bottle and turned it. But while turning it halfway, his hand stopped, he hesitated. Sapphire turned around and saw it. _You still care about your looks!_ Ruby took a last deep breath of the fresh air and continued turning it. Once it was opened, he drank the whole content of the bottle and collapsed onto the floor…

_He changed…_

-

Ruby slowly opened his eyes and saw Sapphire right beside him, tears streaming down her face. _Am I dead? If not, why is she crying then? I must be dead; I had drunk that bottle of water! Yes, I must be dead._

"Ruby!" Sapphire hugged him tightly.

"Wait a minute… Wait a minute, let me clarify this first, I'm dead, right?" Ruby was totally bewildered.

"No, you're not and I will never let you be." Sapphire wiped away the tears on her face. Ruby was confused; he did drink that water, didn't he? But why he wasn't dead? "That was to test you. If I didn't test you, I wouldn't have known that you love me so much till you would die for me. Those are just water with sleeping pills in it."

"Sle- Sleeping pills?!" Ruby exclaimed. He was over the moon because he wasn't dead and that Sapphire had accepted him again. "So, do you mean that…"

They broke free from their embrace and Sapphire held out her left hand. Ruby took out the ring from his pocket and gently held her delicate left hand, which he had always thought to be rough, and put it on her fourth finger. They looked at each other and Ruby kissed her softly on her cheek.

"I will stay be your side forever. And I will never leave you, not even when you force me to..."

-

The wedding didn't go as smoothly as it was being planned. Ruby had to try very hard to coax Sapphire to wear a wedding dress as she refused to wear it. Although it was beautiful and made by Ruby, she detested the idea of wearing a dress, mainly because she had never worn a dress before and thought that it would be very uncomfortable.

The ring went missing before the wedding ceremony started and everyone started finding it, only to realize that it was right inside the best man's pocket all the time. Red was blamed for all the troubles he had caused but he didn't mind at all; he was happy to the best man especially when Ruby had so many choices to choose from. And having a woman giving birth during the wedding vows and maid of honour being late were something you would never have expected. Despite the commotion caused by Daisy and Yellow, the wedding still went on nonetheless.

-

"Excuse me, are you Mr. Ruby?" Ruby snapped back to the reality and blinked opened his eyes. A nurse was standing right in front of him, her emerald eyes gazing at him curiously.

"Yes, I'm," he replied.

"Well, your wife wants to see you, right now," the nurse informed him.

"Okay," He said, standing up and taking a few steps, only to realize that he didn't know where she was. "Sorry, but where is her ward?" The nurse giggled at him.

"I'll take you there," the nurse replied with a sweet smile on her face. He followed the nurse and soon, they reached a corridor. "It's the last ward," the nurse told him and walked away even before Ruby could thanks her.

He slowly walked towards the ward, unsure of what he should say to her. He put his hand on the doorknob and hesitated for a while. Should he go in or not? That day, when he proposed to her, he told her that he would be by her side no matter what happened but he had failed to do so.

Today was perhaps one of the painful and difficult moments most women had to face and go through. But he wasn't there for her... He wasn't there to support her…

He didn't have the courage to face her now. But still, he should face her after all…

He opened the door and heard the baby crying. He turned to his right and saw the brunette girl trying to calm down the crying baby.

"A wild girl is always a wild girl." Sapphire immediately glared at Ruby. "Let me handle this." Ruby motioned Sapphire to hand him the baby. Once Ruby held the baby in his arms, she calmed down and stopped crying, smiling innocently at him.

Ruby looked at the baby. She had raven hair, just like him. Her sapphire eyes, which resembled the mother's, looked at him curiously and seemed to be asking who this stranger was. Ruby looked into her eye and saw his own reflection. The red mixed with the blue and resulted in a loving shade of violet.

"Shall we call her Amethyst?"

"That sound like a great idea!"

Ruby cuddled the baby until it went to sleep. Then there was complete silent.

"Sorry." They said at the same time, as if by prior agreement.

"Sapphire, I'm sorry, I promised that I would be by your side no matter what happened but I had failed to do so."

"It's okay, Ruby. I know that contests are your life and I couldn't stop you from entering them, could I? And, I'm sorry too. I couldn't get you a birthday present because while I was selecting a suitable gift for you, a man pushed me down and…" Sapphire looked down, trying to avoid making eye contact with Ruby.

"No, you're wrong, you _are_ my life and you had given me the best gift ever." He gently lifted up her face and kissed her softly on her forehead. Then, their gazes fixed on the baby sleeping peacefully and innocently in his arms.

"Hey, why are your cloth torn and dirty?" Sapphire suddenly realized.

"I had a _little_ adventure." Ruby said as his cheeks turned slightly red.

"Well, I would definitely want another adventure, but with you _only_."

_It was merely a totally unexpected incident that gave him the best gift ever. It was neither an expensive gift nor an extraordinary gift. Instead, it was a simple gift from the heart; it was always there, yet it can't be seen or touched. It was sweet yet bitter. It gave him what he had now: a happy family._

_It was love._

_Her love._

-

I've to admit that Sapphire was OOC but pregnant woman has mood swing and tend to be more emotional, right? Read and review, thanks )


End file.
